The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems for heating rotor disks in various types of turbomachines such as compressors and gas turbines.
Turbomachine or rotary systems, such as compressors and turbines (e.g., gas turbines, steam turbines, etc.), may generally include a rotor portion that rotates about an axis during the operation of the system. For example, in a compressor of a gas turbine, the rotor portion may include a number of blades disposed about a shaft. During operation of the compressor of the gas turbine, this shaft may rotate, causing the attached blades to rotate. However, the temperature present within the compressor of the gas turbine may be high (e.g., in excess of approximately 426° C.). In particular, during transient events (e.g., cold start up of the gas turbine), portions (e.g., radial outer portion) of the rotor disks of the compressor may be heated from a flow path air (e.g., compressed air), while other portions of the rotor disks may not receive as much heating. This leads to a varied temperature profile along a radial cross-section of the rotor disk, which may result in a high stress condition that may adversely affect the life of the disk.